Banalité universitaire
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Steve décide de devenir ami avec Loki, sans réaliser qu'il pourrait gagner plus. UA-Université, Slash SteveLoki


_****__Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 28ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction). Pour le thème **"Victoire!"**. _  


_****___Désolée de pourrir le fandom. Vraiment, désolée désolée!  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient!

**pairing:** Steve/Tony

* * *

Steve ne pourrait pas dire quand est-ce que cette idée à commencer à germer dans son esprit, mais quand il est invité pour la énième fois chez Thor et qu'il constate, impuissant, à l'indifférence qu'ont Odin et Frigga pour leur deuxième fils, il se décide à gagner _son_ amitié, coûte que coûte.

Ce n'est pas vraiment de la pitié, réalise-t-il. Plutôt de la compassion, il sait parfaitement ce que c'est, de vivre à l'ombre de quelqu'un qui correspond plus aux attentes de leur société que soi même. Avant ses dix-huit ans, il était bien plus petit et maigre, et il se souvient avec douleur du nombre de fois que les gens oubliaient qu'il existait pour se concentrer sur son meilleur ami de l'époque, Bucky, qui était plus grand et meilleur que lui dans presque tous les domaines.  
S'il n'avait pas eu une incroyable poussée de croissance dans les environs de ses dix-neuf ans, Steve est persuadé qu'il serait toujours le gamin éternellement oublié, celui à qui personne n'adressait la parole.  
Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, tous ne sont pas aussi chanceux que lui. Et Loki, le petit frère de Thor, est condamné à vivre dans l'ombre de son frère, et, Steve s'en rend bien compte, c'est terriblement injuste.

Oui, c'est vrai que Loki, bien que grand, reste plus mince et délicat que son grand frère, qui pourrait sans doute soulever un camion d'une main, et qu'il ne s'illustre pas dans le domaine sportif. Mais quiconque jette un œil à ses résultats à l'université devrait être convaincu que la force du plus jeune ne réside pas dans ses muscles mais dans sa tête.

Et Steve, qui est un peu une concession entre le corps et l'esprit – très doué en sport mais tout aussi doué en science – décide que c'est décidément injuste que le brun ne reçoive que des remarques désobligeantes de son frère, de ses parents, comme des amis de Thor. (Et donc aussi les siens, par extension).

Alors quand il le voit assis seul à la bibliothèque universitaire, entouré d'un nombre incroyable de livre, il décide qu'au lieu d'aller s'asseoir au fond avec les membres de l'équipe de football américain de l'université qui travaillent quand même un minimum, c'est à dire une grande partie de son équipe mais dont Thor ne fait pas partie – il décide, à la place, d'aller s'asseoir en face de Loki.

C'est un peu gênant, parce que le brun lui lance un regard curieux, teinté d'une pointe de méfiance (parce que Tony n'est pas réputé pour sa gentillesse envers lui, et comme il est son meilleur ami attitré, Steve ne peut pas en vouloir au plus jeune pour être sur ses gardes) avant de se concentrer uniquement sur ses livres sans plus lui accorder d'attention.

Sa tentative de rapprochement se solde donc par un échec assez cuisant.

Mais, si ces quinze tentatives infructueuses d'incorporer l'équipe de foot de son lycée quand il avait seize ans veulent dire quelque chose, c'est bien que Steve ne se laisse pas facilement décourager.

Il s'assied donc en face de lui une nouvelle fois le lendemain. Et le surlendemain.

Mais toujours sans aucun résultat.

La semaine d'après, alors qu'il constate que Loki ne vient plus à la bibliothèque, ce qui aurait du décourager toute autre personne que Steve, il le voit assis en train de manger son repas dehors. Steve regarde Natasha et Clint (avec qui il mange d'habitude), puis regarde dehors, et décide finalement d'aller rejoindre le plus jeune. De toute manière quand Natasha et Clint sont ensemble, et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre, il se sent toujours de trop.

Cette fois, Loki lui lance un regard encore plus méfiant que la première fois, et sans un mot, il part, laissant Steve seul dehors, avec son repas.

Et bien entendu, le lendemain, impossible de trouver Loki, qui doit s'être réfugié dans un endroit secret pour manger. Steve suppose qu'il devrait se sentir mal pour chasser Loki et de la bibliothèque et de son endroit préféré pour manger. Mais comme il est animé par des intentions nobles, il décide de ne pas trop y faire attention et de ne pas baisser les bras.

Quelques jours plus tard, une situation qu'il ne connaît que trop bien se produit pour la millième fois de l'année. Il est invité à manger chez Thor, avec Tony et Bruce, et ils sont sept à la table familiale. Les parents des deux frères, les deux frères précisément, et eux, Tony Bruce et lui, les invités.  
Comme d'habitude, Thor se vante – sans mauvaise intention – de ses exploits du jour, ainsi que des trépidantes péripétie de sa tentative de conquête d'une étudiante en astronomie – Jane Foster, ou quelque chose du genre – quand, après un silence, Loki essaye de parler de l'expérience concluante qu'il a faite dans un des labos de l'uni. Et il doit bien être un des seuls élèves depuis la création de l'université, à être déjà employé par l'université avant même d'avoir fini ses études.

Mais ses parents ne lui accordent aucune attention, préférant reporter le sujet sur quelque chose de plus « intéressant », comme le prochain match de Thor (dans lequel jouera aussi Steve, d'ailleurs). Mais le blond décide d'intervenir, écoutant son courage plutôt que la politesse et se tourne vers Loki :

-C'est à propos de quoi, l'expérience ? »

Loki lui lance un regard surpris, mais cette fois, la méfiance n'est plus là. Steve décide que c'est une petite victoire.  
Le lendemain, Loki réapparaît à la bibliothèque et Steve se rassied en face de lui, sans commentaires.  
Le plus jeune reste silencieux, évidemment, mais ses mouvements sont moins brusque, et il ne paraît plus être sur ses gardes.

En partant, Steve réalise qu'ils ne se sont presque jamais parlé, et il décide de changer ça le plus vite possible.

L'occasion se présente le lendemain, alors que – complètement par hasard – ils se retrouvent dans la même librairie à faire la queue en attendant de pouvoir payer leurs livres.

Et, rassemblant son courage, Steve demande à Loki ce qu'il a l'intention d'acheter.

S'en suit une conversation sur les bienfaits de la science fiction (un genre cher au blond) que le brun ne porte pas spécialement dans son cœur. Mais, contrairement à Thor, qui, lorsque quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec lui, soit change totalement de sujet, soit s'énerve, Loki écoute patiemment les arguments de Steve avant d'exposer les siens, sans agressivité.  
Et le plus vieux se demande comment ces deux là peuvent être frères.

Le lendemain, à la bibliothèque, ils entament une autre discussion, et c'est ensemble qu'ils quittent les lieux. Et Steve sent que la victoire est proche, que l'amitié de Loki est presque dans la poche. La pensée le fait sourire, d'autant plus qu'il n'a aucun ami qui ressemble de près ou de loin au brun.

Les choses se compliquent un peu quand, en sonnant chez Thor, c'est Loki qui lui ouvre et qu'il lui apprend que le blond n'est pas encore rentré, et que, d'après lui, il ne sera pas là avant une ou deux heures.

Steve hésite quelques instants, un peu frustré par l'idée d'avoir traversé la moitié de leur petite ville pour ne pas pouvoir récupérer les notes qu'il a prêté à Thor la semaine d'avant.

Mais Loki s'efface, et lui propose d'entrer, pour attendre le retour de son grand frère. Steve accepte, et c'est avec surprise qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est probablement pas aussi détendu qu'il ne devrait l'être. Il est plutôt connu, d'habitude, pour se faire des amis facilement et pour trouver, dans n'importe quelles circonstances, des sujets de conversation intéressants. Mais là, il reste sans voix, à observer Loki, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il voit le blond arriver. Il se sent légèrement coupable, il n'a pas fait tout ces efforts pour ensuite éviter le brun comme la peste, surtout après avoir gagné un semblant de sa confiance. Mais il ne préfère pas trop penser à tout ça, et se rend quand même à la bibliothèque le lendemain, sachant pertinemment que, trop occupés à travailler, il n'aura pas besoin de trouver quelque chose à dire.

Et pourtant, il sent une nouvelle vague d'inconfort lorsqu'il se surprend à observer Loki, alors qu'il est occupé à rédiger un compte rendu (il devine qu'il s'agit d'un compte rendu).

Les choses s'aggravent lorsqu'il se rend compte que les nombreuses mésaventures de Thor – par exemple, la fois où il est arrivé à l'entraînement avec un sac de gym dont le contenu n'était pas ses affaires de sports mais des sous-vêtements féminins – sont l'oeuvre de son petit frère, qui, bien que paraissant sage et effacé, possède un véritable don pour les « blagues » de plus ou moins bon goût.

Steve sait qu'il devrait trouver ça ridicule et un peu lâche, mais quand il surprend Loki en train de remplacer les livres de cours de Thor par des magasines porno, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire, et chose encore plus surprenante, de le couvrir lorsque Thor devient rouge et promet de régler son compte à celui qui s'est permis de lui faire une chose pareille.

(Même si avec le recul, Steve se rend bien compte que Thor sait parfaitement qui lui fait ces tours).

Et, plus tard, lorsqu'en cours il se rend compte qu'il est en train de se demander ce qu'est en train de faire Loki, il comprend que, vouloir absolument faire de lui son ami, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée de sa vie.

Le week-end suivant, Thor organise une fête à laquelle il est évidemment invité, et il s'apprête à se servir une grande louche de punch, horrifié à l'idée que même un peu ivre il ne pense pas à essayer de reconquérir Peggy (chose qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il a légèrement bu), il sent une main se poser sur son bras.

Il tourne la tête et croise le regard de Loki qui secoue lentement de la tête. Il se penche un peu, et remarque que dans son autre main, celle qu'il n'a pas sur son bras – il y a un tube d'harissa extra forte. Steve regarde le punch, puis la harissa, et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. (ça aussi, en temps normal, il aurait trouvé scandaleux), mais cette pensée est vite balayée quand Loki lui rend son sourire.

A cinq heures du matin, tous les invités sont soit en train de dormir dans des endroits divers, soit déjà rentrés. Et lui, il est encore dans le fond du jardin, avec Loki, à raconter pour la première fois à quel point il à souffert de son père qui ne lui accordait pas non plus aucune importance.

Et il sait que les dernières barrières entre lui et Loki viennent de tomber.

Quelques jours plus tard, il fait exprès de passer chez Thor, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne sera pas là, puisqu'il l'a vu se diriger dans un café avec Jane. (Qu'il a enfin réussi à conquérir après sa fête.)

Loki lui ouvre, et, même s'il se sent toujours gêné, il passe deux heures à regarder un film, étonné que le brun apprécie les dessins animés (lui qui se donne perpétuellement un air sombre et mélancolique. D'ailleurs quand il lui fait remarquer, Loki se contente de secouer de la tête en le traitant d'imbécile.)

Les semaines passent et Steve sait qu'il a réussi. Il a gagné l'amitié de Loki, et même si Tony lui demande assez régulièrement si tout ça n'est pas un pari dont il n'aurait pas entendu parler, il se rend compte que c'était bien une des meilleures décision de sa vie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte avec son groupe d'ami, et que Thor traîne Loki, sous-prétexte qu'il ne sort pas assez. Steve se retrouve malgré lui dans un concours d'ingurgitation de bière, et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, en sortant de la cabine des WC dans laquelle il était allé se soulager la vessie, il trouve Loki, en face de lui, qui, sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'articuler un mot, l'attrape par le col de sa veste et l'embrasse comme il n'a jamais embrassé personne. (Même pas Peggy).

Il le repousse assez brutalement, et s'en va en prétextant un mal de tête.

Et ce n'est pas totalement faux, parce que les trois jours qui suivent, où il est incapable de se persuader d'aller à l'université, Steve se sent tellement confus qu'il en a littéralement mal à la tête. Il n'est pas gay. Se dit il le premier jour. Il était dingue de Peggy, et s'il pouvait la récupérer, il le ferait sans hésitation.

Le deuxième jour, il se rend compte que, tout compte fait, Loki est mieux que Peggy sur certains plans. (Certains, pas tous.)  
Et le troisième jour, complètement déprimé, il est bien forcé d'admettre que repousser Loki était une très mauvaise idée. Surtout que maintenant, le brun ne le laissera plus s'approcher de lui.

Mais, une fois de plus, Steve n'est pas du genre à se laisser décourager. Il reprend donc le chemin de l'université, bien décidé à retrouver le brun. Il se sent un peu bête en voyant que, contrairement à lui, Loki ne se cache absolument pas, et qu'il se comporte tout à fait normalement.

Et le blond a soudainement extrêmement peur, parce que s'il se comporte normalement, c'est peut-être parce qu'il était ivre et qui n'a jamais embrassé un de ses amis en étant ivre ?  
(Bon, Steve ne l'avait certainement jamais fait.)  
Il essaye de s'approcher, mais il remarque avec horreur qu'il est incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il fait donc demi tour, se maudissant pour sa lâcheté. C'est, cela dit en passant, bien l'une des premières fois de sa vie qu'il en fait preuve.

Thor, bien sûr, ne se rend compte de rien, et il lui propose de venir faire une soirée DVD chez lui. Steve accepte avec réticence, tout en sachant qu'il faut quand même qu'il tire la situation au clair. Arrivé chez lui, il constate avec soulagement que l'invitation n'était pas « que pour lui » et que Clint est déjà étalé sur le canapé alors que Tony cherche un DVD qui leur plairait à tous.

Au milieu du film, Steve décide qu'il en a assez de stresser pour rien, et décide de partir un instant, prétextant un appel à faire. Il sort du salon et se dirige vers la chambre de Loki, qui est tout au fond du couloir.  
Il toque avec hésitation, sentant ses entrailles se glacer. Loki ouvre la porte, les sourcils froncés, pensant probablement qu'il s'agit de Thor, jusqu'à ce qu'il hausse un sourcil en voyant de qui il s'agit.

Steve hésite un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'écouter plutôt ses instincts et il attrapa le plus jeune par la nuque avant de l'attirer vers lui.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveille, un peu confus, pour trouver Loki collé contre lui, il décide que décidément, le plan : « devenir ami avec Loki » lui a donné la plus belle victoire de sa vie.


End file.
